Just one of those days
by Rae666
Summary: Laptop is to Sam as caffeine is to coffee addict… so what happens if it stops working? Crack fic!


.-.-.-.Just one of those days.-.-.-.

Summary:

Laptop is to Sam as caffeine is to coffee addict… so what happens if it stops working? Crack fic!

Disclaimer: One day I tell you! One day! But that day is not now… so I don't own 'em yet.

Really just a crack fic showing my frustration at computers. So this is dedicated to all those people who have come so close to throwing their computers out the window or burning them all!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Fine! Go ahead and die on me! Go ahead and die! Just you wait… I'm gonna make you pay so badly for this… I swear to God!"

"Dude, back away from the laptop and re--lax." Dean ordered as he watched his half crazy brother repeatedly press the power button on his laptop, only for the charger light to flicker in silence mocking him, "The battery _is_ _dead_, just charge it up and leave it alone."

"It's been charging… for the past two hours! It hasn't been off charge and it still died anyway! The freaking thing's broken." Sam growled, probably more aggressively than he meant to. He slammed the lid closed and pushed the offending object away from him, staring daggers at it for a moment or two.

"Oh…"

"Oh? All you can say is oh? My laptop is dead and all you can say is oh? What the hell type of response is that?!" His daggers were now turned on Dean and the eldest actually winced, eyes widening at the scary look crossing Sam's features.

"Look, Bobby'll be back any minute now with information on this ghost…"

"You really think I care about some ghost? What part of 'my laptop is dead' don't you understand?"

"It's just a laptop. Calm down." Dean tried to reason, shuffling backwards on his bed, distancing himself from Sam. He'd seen Sam like this once before and it had been scary as hell then as well, a time when they were kids and there was no internet connection for miles upon miles of where they were staying. It was like watching a caffeine addict going cold turkey, only the effect was much quicker and in Dean's opinion much more violent.

"You wanna repeat that? This is not just a laptop… this is a lifeline! This… this is my equivalent of that dumb black thing on wheels outside!" Sam roared, pulling the laptop closer once more and wiggling the power supply at the back repeatedly trying for some effect.

"Hey, hey! Now that's just going too far! Just because you're in some pissy mood because your laptop needs a burial doesn't mean you get to insult my baby. Take it back."

"Take it back? I'm taking nothing back until this damn thing starts working!"

"I mean it Sam, take it back or so help me God… I'll… I'll do something even worse to it…"

"Are you threatening my laptop?" Sam asked, standing up so suddenly his chair fell backwards and clattered against the floor.

Dean rose to the challenge, jumping off from the bed and moving and an inch or so forwards, "That depends on if you're gonna take back your insult."

"Ain't happening."

"Then fine. I am threatening your laptop."

The pair stood like that for a full minute, trying to stare each other down but both so determined that neither was going to give in. Sam flexed his hands at his sides, forming light fists; he took another step towards Dean as his brother mirrored his actions and then they began to circle each other.

In perfect synchronisation, they lunged at each other, throwing their bodies into what had only been a verbal conflict. They both struggled to gain the upper hand, scrabbling about and each trying to bring the other down. Dean succeeded first, wrapping his leg around Sam's and forcing the youngest to the floor where he managed to roll out from under Dean but not for the long.

Dean was already grabbing at Sam again, readying himself to punish the youngest for his blasphemous words. "Last chance Sammy. Take it back."

"Never!" Sam groaned, kicking his legs out at Dean as he scrambled forwards towards the wall.

Shaking his head, Dean growled and launched forward, stopping Sam from climbing to his feet and bringing them both back down next to the empty wall socket. He grabbed a fistful of Sam's shirt as the youngest stretched out his arm for some sort of weapon to fend off his brother, hands wrapping around a familiar plastic lump. His head snapped to the side and his face grew puzzled as he stared at the plug in his hand that should have been stuck in the wall.

"Wait!" He called out, raising his hands and stopping Dean from going any further, "Time out!"

Dean stopped, frozen in position as a wrinkle found its way across his brow, "Did you just call time out?"

Sam nodded, eyes looking back towards the socket and plug before staring back at Dean, "Did you do this?"

"What? No way! Why would I?"

Instead of staring daggers at each other, the brother's expressions grew puzzled as they stared at one another. Their attention was finally pulled away by the sound of the motel door creaking open and their eyes locked on Bobby as he raised an eyebrow at the pair of them.

"Am I interrupting something?"

And their timeout was over, the brothers jumping to their feet and dusting themselves off as each tried to shout their argument the loudest. Dean proclaiming "he insulted my baby" whilst Sam declared "he threatened my laptop". And in all his time of knowing the pair, it still amazed Bobby how completely and utterly childish they could be.

He shook his head and walked further into the room, dropping onto the seat in front of the laptop so he could still see the boys, "So what the hell happened to cause this? I've only been gone for half a day…"

"Laptop wouldn't work." Sam mumbled; shuffling his feet a little as his temper dropped.

"So he took a hissy fit."

"Did ya plug it in?" Bobby raised his eyebrows, his eyes finding the cable and plug that Sam still held in his hand.

"I didn't _unplug_ it to begin with!" Sam defended himself.

"No, but I did when I was charging up my phone." Bobby replied, pulling his phone from his pocket to show the boys, "Needed it pretty badly."

After shoving it back into his pocket, his eyes wandered upwards, finding the boys staring back down at him with a strange but familiar looks in their eyes, "What? Wait… It was only an accident… I meant to plug it back in!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: So yeah… my laptop temporarily DIED!! And when I lose my laptop along with my connection to the internet… I'm not exactly the best person to be around. Believe me, Sam is probably nice compared to me. Luckily I had access to the internet through my Dad's PC while my Dad had a go at fixing the charger.

And can I just say… he is a miracle worker! He is a saviour! Damn thing had been playing up for months but hopefully now he's had a look at it… it may just stay fixed.

Ahem Anyway, thanks for reading… who hasn't had of those days where computers are just so damn evil?


End file.
